What Shouldn't Have Happened
by Janeligh
Summary: Tyki's been tricked into getting drunk, and then seduced.. Now he has the biggest problem that could've happened to him, and it's inside of him. When he flees the ark and turns to the person responsible for this mess, does this surprise turn him into a bitchy, moody 'mother' or does he actually form a bond with the exorcists? PAIRING: TykixCross MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Tyki sat on his bed with a hand on his forehead, the other on his thigh. His whole body shook. This wasn't happening. Not to Tyki..

The hand on his forhead snapped down to his other leg as he suddenly felt ill. He let out a low groan when there was a knock on the door.

"Tyki, are you in there?" Road's young voice drifted through the hardwood.

At first, he didn't answer. Then he said, "I am, but I want to be left alone."

"Lord Mellenium is calling us for dinner. He says it's important so you have to go."

The older brunette groaned again and stood up. '_Stupid Earl, always at the worst times.._' He thought bitterly. He pulled on his black tailcoat over his white shirt and headed the dining room with Road tailing behind.

"You look pretty sick, Tyki. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Road."

"But you lo-"

"I said I'm fine. I just ran out of cigarettes."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. They finally reached the dining room and Tyki looked over the others. His eyes settles on his brother and he winced. Then he realized, he couldn't stay. He couldn't face his brother, or the others, with this hanging over his shoulders. In a matter of weeks it'd be quite evident what his problem was, and he couldn't bear to tell them what when he could hardly understand it himself!

He turned away hastily but couldn't escape in time.

"Tyki-pon. Where are you going?" The Earl's voice boomed.

"I feel sick. I'm going back to bed."

"But-"

"You can talk to me later!"

He bolted away and down the halls. But he wasn't going back to his room. No, Tyki left the ark. He left to keep himself and his secret safe. And to find the bastard whose fault this was. The one who got Tyki pregnant in the first place. Cross.

_**I know it's a pretty short chapter, but the others will get longer, XD so what do you think? I don't like the ending very much, but hey, it works, XD Review pleeeeeease cause those make my day, :) See you in the next chapters! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cross took a sip of his wine and looked at the Noah in front of him.

"Let me guess, this is just some sick joke for payback?"

Tyki shook his head.

"No, Cross, I'm really pregnant and it's really yours."

"How the hell is that possible? Last time I checked, you were a guy."

"I don't really know, but I can assure you it's there."

Cross took another sip of his red wine. "You're delusional."

Tyki growled and grasped the exorcist's free hand. He pressed it against his slightly grown belly.

"You feel that? That is your baby moving and that is its heartbeat!"

The red headed general stared at the stomach his hand was resting on. He did feel small movements under his palm, which astounded him.

Tyki just glared at the father of his baby, not sure if he hated him or if he was starting to feel compassion for him.

No... definetely not compassion. Tyki was the unfortunate one, being pregnant! It was Cross' fault.

"You're not fucking with me?" Cross asked after a moment of silence.

Tyki shook his head seriously and Cross sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked half heartedly, masking his astonishment.

"I dunno. I just came to tell you about it."

"What're you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gonna keep the brat, give it to some poor, weird couple, kill it-"

"I'm not killing it."

Cross cocked an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"It's half mine too. And my Noah blood would probably over run yours so it'd pretty much be like, three-quarters mine."

The father to this special baby shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Don't smoke here, please." Tyki requested.

"Why? You want one?"

The brunette Noah glared at him. It was bad enough he was pregnant, but now he had to give up smoking if he didn't want to kill it. And Cross waving the tempting sticks of death in front of his face didn't help.

"I was joking." Cross muttered as he tucked the cigarettes away, putting one between his lips and lighting it. He stood up and picked up his wine glass.

"Well, you can crawl back to your ark now. I've been informed, not I'm going back to my business. Good luck with the brat."

Tyki grabbed his wrist and looked at him.

"I can't go back Cross. Do you know what they'll do to me and the baby?"

"Probably use if for another weapon?"

"No. They'd probably kill it and might as well kill me to because it's half yours."

"Don't you mean like, a quarter?"

"Whatever! It's your fault, you got me drunk and went and did... that... now you have to help!"

Cross scowled. "And what the hell do you want me to do, oh over-emotional mother."

It was Tyki's turn to scowl, then it softened. "I understand one of your chiefs is a pretty good doctor.. Komui?"

"Yeah, so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you convince your Order to let me stay there?"

Cross almost dropped his cigarette. "Are you stupid?"

"Please Cross? I have nowhere else to go and I need a doctor. Do you really want me to go to a normal doctor, as a man, with a pregnant belly?"

"That's be better than trying to go to the Order! It's suicide!"

"What do you want me to do?" Tyki sighed. "I really have no other choice, Cross. But I won't be any harm. I can't use my powers."

"You can't?"

Tyki shook his head. "I tried on my way here. They just, don't work."

The older exorcist thought for a while, then sighed.

"Fine. Come with me."

_**Hey guys~! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and etc. I know Tyki's kinda OOC in this, and I'm sorry if Cross is too. ^^' I know I told some people I'd explain /how/ Tyki got pregnant and stuff in this chapter, buuuut.. Shit happens. So, sorry for that too. But you'll get the info! Don't worry! ^^ Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoy this. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Cross, did you dmage your head while drinking again?" Komui asked with all seriousness.

"No, I'm serious. Just let him stay until the brat's born."

"He's not terminating it?"

"No, he's not."

"How do you know it's not a trap?"

Cross sighed. "Because he actually looked kinda afraid and confused. It wasn't like him."

Komui sighed. "I'll see him, but I can't allow him to come here yet. Give me a few days to prepare my things and warn a few people."

"A few people like who?"

"The generals and four of our strongest exorcists. They'll be warned to keep on guard."

"Who would the four be?"

"Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen of course."

"Why them? They're immature brats."

"They're our best exoricsts that aren't generals."

Cross sighed again. "Just, don't tell them it's mine."

"Of course. It's our secret."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll call you when he may come."

"I don't care."

Cross left and Komui sighed. He plopped down into his chair and ran a hand through his dark purple hair.

"Of all the people, Cross, why a Noah?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You mean you're just gonna let a Noah stay here because she's pregnant?" Lavi said, a bit angry.

Komui chuckled nervously. "Well, it's not a girl and one of our own is the father."

All four exorcists in front of him looked astounded, even Kanda.

"Who's the father?" Lenalee asked.

"That's strictly confidential."

"What do you mean, it's not a girl?" Lavi inquired next.

"It's Tyki Mikk."

Again, all four teens were astonished; so much so that their jaws fell open.

"Why the hell would we help that creepy ass bastard?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Imagine if you were in his shoes, Kanda. He can't go back to the ark. He has no other options."

"Komui's kinda right guys.." Allen spoke up finally.

"What the hell, Moya-" Kanda started.

"Look, Tyki really has a huge burden right now. I know he's our enemy and he's done a lot to us, but maybe if we help him he can help us." Allen interrupted.

"You do make a point there, Allen." Lenalee said with a nod.

"I guess if Allen's okay with it, I can try too." Lavi agreed.

"Are you three crazy? Just because Moyashi think it's okay you're just gonna follow him? He destroyed you arm, Moyashi, and then sent a level akuma after you while you were still recovering. He killed Suman right in front of you and tried to kill you again. And you're just gonna forgive him because you feel sorry for him?" The tall, black haired samurai suddenly outbursted.

"One, why the hell do you care if I forgive him? And two, I do not feel sorry for him. I just that we can take this rare opportunity and get information out of him. Besides, the father is one of us too."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Baka Moyashi."

With that, he turned on his heel, flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder, and stormed out.

"Well then.." Komuistared at the closed door for a moment. "So you three agree to help out, but stay on guard?"

"On one condition." Lavi said.

"What's that?"

"As soon as the kid's born, Tyki and the jackanapes high tail it out of here."

The other two nodded in agreement and Komui sighed. "Alright."

The three teens still in front of him smiled a bit. "Then we're in."

_**Hello! Thanks again for the reviews and such! For those of you with a limited vocab, a jackanapes is another word for brat, or an imprudent child, :P Cross is again, a little OOC.. Sorry.. But what'd you think of Kanda's outburst? XD Thanks for reading this far and next chapter will either be up later today or tomorrow. Promise. :)**_


End file.
